Kingdom of Roin
Historic of Name For as long as anyone can remember, the kingdom has been called Roin. Capital City Vallamore Resources A direct rival of Lonn in terms of salt and agriculture, and turns to fish as its alternate production. Industry Along with the production of food, tourism is rising and giving them an edge of Lonn in peaceful times. Trade Trades with Lonn, and secondary products from Telin and Wirinth Economy Roin has been in economic decline for a while and depends on Lonn and Sonsen to buy their foodstuff, as export has evaporated off the Arm. Tourism is their new push to bring back their economics. Currency Coins in the denomination called the Id. Moves in the traditional 1,5,10,20,50,100,5,10,20,50 scale. International Relations Relies primarily on the good will of the south to stay in power, is thought very little of by any of the surrounding kingdoms. Odd relationship with Lonn whom it relies on for economic stability. Current Government Edit The twins Penson and Poriar, rulers in their own right. Position of Slavery Edit Pro-slavery; only for certain job applications. Strait style slavery – the style of slavery practiced in Lonn and Roin. Slaves can only be used for certain purposes. Roin is more domestic work and sometimes has a sexual component, no children from unions are allowed to live either by magic or infanticide. But in the same vein as Wesh style, they keep slaves for life. But because the life span of slaves is shorter due to poor conditions, and they can buy as many as they please, they both tend to have more slaves. Because Fennerin is anti-slave, they’ve been known to rescue to buy slaves from Roin (bystanders and vigilante), and thus have a very small speaking population of freed slaves. Education Tutors are part of the home and serve multiple functions, usually including servant or nanny but not slave like. Local Vigilantes Local vigilantes are typically named after their ancestral leaders: Collin's, Ardin's, etc. They are not very powerful and work with extortion, abuse, and embezzling and fraud. Language Primarily Helsh; Slave pidgin: Mirkatt Holidays Has several solemn religious holidays - Arok which remembers wrath and the destruction of the gods, Kan which remembers soul and death, and Cazav which recalls consequence. As a nation, Roin is a devout, solemn, almost dark nation. Religion For obvious tourism reasons, Neand (Passion) has played a role here as tourism tends to be for food, the beauty of the region, and sexual pursuits. Marriage and Sexuality Couples openly swing, especially in tourist season where such things even make money. Naming System Typically first name of a historical figure, obscure or common, with a matriarchal last name. Food Steamed bread and dumplings type food. Although potatoes are a shared commonality between Lonn and Roin is their abundance of potatoes but also steamed an abundance of their food. Fashion Similar to Lonn in enjoying the larger dresses and trousers but with more embellishment. Predominant Art Forms Very good with culinary skills, renowned throughout the kingdoms for their amazing food, a tourist attraction. They have a distinctive, somewhat sexual art form in carvings, incense, idols etc. Medicine All healing art is based on magical aid and charms, typically imported. There is superstitious will sometimes do their own things. Magic Prevalence Used less than Lonn for crop control and is the reliant one for healing aid. General Appearance Have a slightly more curved nose and rounder faces, hair not quite as thick as Lonn, yet bear a strong resemblance, sharing ancient heritage. Category:Kingdoms